<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[鸣佐]喜欢裸奔的舍友是我的暗恋对象 by creepin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599736">[鸣佐]喜欢裸奔的舍友是我的暗恋对象</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepin/pseuds/creepin'>creepin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepin/pseuds/creepin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naruto/Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[鸣佐]喜欢裸奔的舍友是我的暗恋对象</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早纪目不转睛地盯着自己负责的7号桌的客人，好帅啊真的好帅啊，得在LINE上叫绘美子来看看呢。<br/>大概是大脑全用来处理来自视觉的美貌涌入，早纪竟然完全没听到客人的问题，回过神来慌忙回答“啊在！”客人在阳光下白的透明的耳垂微微发红，有些无奈地用青葱似的手指点点咖啡那一栏的饮品，“就要这个。谢谢。”<br/>哇连声音也这么好听。早纪周身淌着粉红气氛回柜台，连脚步都轻快不少。<br/>水月到了之后，看到的就是佐助端着脑袋，望向窗外，一副神游天外的表情，他敲敲佐助面前的桌子，在他对面坐下，很快舒展成他最放松的样子瘫着。<br/>“说吧，小祖宗，不做实验，中午把我叫这儿来干吗？”水月直接了当地问道。其实水月心里也清楚，按佐助这八棍子打不出一个屁的性格，若非紧急也不会突然找自己。<br/>果不其然，看到佐助微微蹙眉，嘴唇起伏，吐出一团犹豫不定的浊气。<br/>这么难说吗？水月不由得端坐起来，两手拱起架在桌上，摆明了一副要认真对待的架势。<br/>佐助接过早纪送来的咖啡，顿首，“谢谢”，复又将视线凝向面前的杯盏，水月也不催他。<br/>“我需要另找一个住处，要求和以前一样就好。”佐助掂起咖啡，有些沉重地说着。<br/>水月本来做好了迎接比如结番这类的大冲击，以好好嘲笑一下仍然对佐助念念不忘的香磷，接收到来自佐助严肃的求助后，胳膊蓦地一软又立刻回复正经，“是和现在舍友处得不愉快吗？”心里暗暗发笑，但还在脸上摆弄出一副义正言辞的态度。<br/>佐助被咖啡罕见的甜度齁得缩了缩鼻子，察觉到水月语气中的探寻意味，随即刺道，“你之前不是说还有几个符合条件的吗？都没了啊？”<br/>像一头小兽一样锋利地回击的佐助真是好久不见了啊，真是怀念。水月摊摊手，“不是啊，佐助，就问问，这才几个月啊，我记得那个金毛还蛮热情的诶？”有意套出更多八卦的水月又凑上去。<br/>佐助像是回想起什么，眉头拧得更深了，“你只管找便是。”他终于放弃尝试这杯某个吊车尾强力推荐的饮品，放回碟子上，发出不轻不重的一声响，像是一句叹息，在午间静谧的咖啡馆轻轻地回荡。“我先去实验室了，钱不是问题，还有，别瞎打听。”<br/>水月对于佐助找自己帮忙找房子这件事毫无异议地接受了，像是大学四年每一次答应他的要求一样，但是不八卦，那还是人嘛？</p><p>今天实验还挺顺利，拿到数据后，佐助想着自己要趁鸣人不注意赶紧收拾自己的行李，得赶紧去家去，脚下步履不停。<br/>想到鸣人知道自己要搬出去后用他那双蓝眼睛控诉自己，佐助心里叹了口气，还是快刀斩乱麻，早点结束为好。<br/>一想到自第一天深夜漆黑中撞见的那个意外，佐助就像被架在热锅上烤，月光勾勒出鸣人完美的身材，视线在起伏的腹部周旋，逡巡着向下，随着步伐摆动的那物在结实的大腿间若隐若现。<br/>要是鸣人知道自己的舍友是个每次他半夜上厕所都会悄悄挪开门缝，偷窥他的裸体的变态，大概会很困扰吧 。<br/>但就是如同上瘾了一般，一边接受良心的拷问，一边为着如火般焚烧在自己身上的情谷欠而发了疯。<br/>佐助难得对自己开玩笑着，遇见鸣人后叹气和皱眉次数都多了很多，大概真的要变成水月口中的老头了吧。<br/>他心酸地笑笑，仰躺在柔软的被褥间，一想到以后可能见不到鸣人，用手捂住脸，将另一只手探进裤腰间。<br/>他没有用自己常用的藏在书桌左边抽屉的润滑液，手指虽然细嫩，但直接肉与肉的接触还是刺激了些，刮得龟头有些许疼痛，但此刻佐助都不在乎了，一想到这是他鼻息间最后残余的鸣人的气味，他就情动得厉害，不得章法地撸动了几番，佐助咬咬牙，对自己的底线远远地跨出一步。<br/>他用食指绕过还挺立着的粉红肉茎，把腿岔开，向那个从未踏足的密地伸进一个指节，有点怪异但佐助很快向更深处探索，被软肉包裹的触感从指尖清晰地传达到了心脏，引得佐助脸上潮红一片。<br/>他回忆起教程里说的那样，屈起指关节在里面扣扣挖挖，四处开垦，大概是触到了那个传说中的开关，佐助忍不住惊叫一声，竟是直接射了出来。<br/>“佐助，你怎么了？！”<br/>鸣人的声音透过门板传了过来，下一秒似乎就会推门而入。<br/>佐助慌忙拿纸擦掉污秽，整理自己的下身，连声回道，“我没事！你别进来！”半是懊悔半是羞恼。<br/>鸣人在门前止步，还是在门上珍重地敲了三下，用了种很不似寻常语调的低沉说道，“佐助，其实我有要紧的事跟你讲啊我说。”<br/>佐助用手背贴在脸颊上降温，并没有注意到什么不同，满心的尴尬让他无暇顾及，只应了下来。<br/>待到心跳和寻常不无二致，佐助拉开门，临面撞进眼里的那张健气的脸上竟然漏出不符合人设的悲伤，一时间讶异多于难堪，但也只一颔首，“说吧。”靠在门上，把刚抚慰过自己的手背过身去。<br/>“联系我的那位说你是要搬走是吗？”<br/>佐助吃了一惊，一抬眼望进深邃的蔚蓝，这几个月，他见过这双眼睛吃饭时的欣喜，也见过和客户交流时的薄怒，见过他俩交流时的神采，唯独没见过这有如风雨欲来的湖面，佐助后知后觉地消化着鸣人话里的信息，慢慢咀嚼，然后问道“你是我房东？”<br/>“是啊，我是瞒了你这个，可你不也瞒着我要结婚！”鸣人见佐助没有反驳的意思，反而质问起自己，颇有些失控地掌住佐助的手腕，抵在门上。<br/>“你发什么疯？”佐助向来不是任人鱼肉的性子，努力别开压过来的身躯。<br/>“你搬走不就是为了结婚吗？你那个朋友告诉我的，还有假？！”鸣人直视着黑色的眼眸，眼里尽是伤痛，怕佐助受伤手上还是松了力气，趁着这个档口，佐助挣扎了出来。两人面对面立着，鸣人又道，“就算结婚，连我都不告诉吗？”他看向地面，久久不再抬起头，金黄的头发在卧室的灯的照耀下竟然失去了光彩，三道胡须无精打采地耷拉在脸颊上。<br/>奇怪，他的小胡须好像还挺有性格。佐助揉揉手腕，终于意识到发生了什么，看着连肩膀都塌下来的高大身躯，心里暗骂水月这个小人，但面上和心里都是高兴的，他甚至没费多少力气，就把鸣人推倒在自己的床上，他居高临下地趴在鸣人身上，灯光在他身上撒下，萦绕出身体的轮廓，他看着自己身下的一脸无措的鸣人，凑在他耳朵旁边，轻笑了下，把柔和的吐息喷在鸣人脸上，“明天再给你解释，现在，干我。”<br/>佐助终于用手摸到了他肖想已久的腹肌和那根把他填的满满当当一遍又一遍的鸡巴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>